


Sweet Emotions

by Saturning



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Coming Out, First Kiss, Gay!harley keener, Gay!michelle jones, Hero‘s Calling, Love Confessions, M/M, bi!peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning
Summary: Harley wrote a song about Peter to confess his feelings.In an interview Peter accidentally spills there‘s a relationship I’m the band and the world thinks it’s Peter and MJ.At their first concert they reveal all the truths and it’s fabulous.(This is the best summary I was able to come up with, sorry)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200
Collections: Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else), Peter Parker, ohhh that's my shit right there





	Sweet Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I couldn’t stop thinking about this for days so I had to write it down. It might not be the best, but I enjoyed it and it is my brain baby.  
> Hopefully maybe you will enjoy it too!
> 
> The song I used is „Sweet Emotion“ from the Kooks! Though I changed the pronouns from she/her to he/him for obvious reasons lmao
> 
> (This is also neither checked by myself a second time or beta read so please excuse my mistakes)
> 
> Have fun reading!

“There you are, Peter! I’ve been searching like the whole tower for you”, Harley said amused as he stepped out onto the balcony of the 91st floor. Peter was sitting on the bench, his eyes trailing over the New York City Skyline. He looked peaceful at first, but Harley saw his bouncing leg and how he fidgeted with his fingers.

“Are you nervous?”, he asked mildly concerned and sat down next to him, leaning the guitar he brought against the side of the bench.

“A little”, Peter confessed.

“What, because of the album? That’s in a week, Petey. And it’s our third.”

Finally Peter turned to look at Harley, smiling.

“Well - yeah, but still! It’s a new album. I’m just nervous if the people will like it. I mean if it’s going well - we will get to go on a tour! I mean, that’s just crazy. A tour! We get so see fans, like, real people! Harley, that’s just- wait why did you bring your guitar?”

“Oh”, Harley choked out, suddenly he was the nervous one. “Well, I was searching for you - with the guitar - because I, uhm, wrote a song.”

“Oh, that’s cool! All alone?” Peter’s face lit up and Harley’s nervousness rose even higher.

“Yeah, it kind of happened in the last two days, so...”

“Why don’t you play it tomorrow at practice in front of Ned and MJ as well? They’d probably love to listen to it, too.”

“No, I-“, Harley almost started stuttering, he clutched the neck of his guitar. “I wanted you to be the first to hear it. I’ve been meaning to tell you something, Peter, and this song is... it’s my way to do it. So it’s kind of... about you?”

Peter stared at him for a few seconds and Harley could’ve sworn he started swearing heavily under his gaze. Did that sound weird? Maybe Peter didn’t want to listen to it. Maybe he shouldn’t have even written the song, in hindsight it feels stupid. Who even writes songs about other people anymore? Weird.

“Okay”, he finally answered. “Let’s hear it.”

Time was stretching uncomfortably while he pulled the guitar on his lap and made sure it was tuned correctly.

 _Here we go_ , he thought and felt as if he’d explode into glitter the next second, shreds too small to put him back together. He strung his guitar and started singing.

_He's the man that's on your mind_

_He's the man that takes his time_

_He's the man that's on your mind_

_He's the man that takes his time_

_Yes, I feel sweet emotion_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_I said I feel sweet emotion_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_I said I feel sweet emotion_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_And I feel like your creation_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_'Cause he's the man that's on my mind_

_He's the man that takes my time_

_He's the man that's on my mind_

_He's the man that's on my mind_

_I said I feel sweet emotion_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_And I feel sweet sensation_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_And I feel vibration_

_What are your expectations?_

_Maybe I don't have no fear_

_(Sweet emotions, I feel sweet emotions)_

_'Cause he's the man that's on my mind_

_He's the man that takes my time_

_He's the man that's on my mind_

_He's the man that's on my mind_

_Yes, I feel sweet emotion_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_And I feel sweet sensation_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_I said I feel sweet emotion_

_Everytime you're near me_

_Everytime you are near_

_Excuse me if I see vibrations_

_And you just_

_I just need you here_

Harley didn’t dare open his eyes until the very last sounds faded away into the crisp night air. When he looked at Peter it did nothing to calm his nerves. If he was shocked, confused, happy or horrified- Harley couldn’t tell. He hoped he’d start talking, but second after second went by in silence.

“Okay, listen”, Harley snapped when he couldn’t take it anymore. “I know this is sudden and if you don’t feel the same way about me, I can absolutely understand that. I hope this doesn’t change anything though, I wouldn’t want to risk the friendship and the band and-“

“Oh my god, Harley, shut up!” Peter intervened with a laugh and Harley didn’t have enough time to process that suddenly Peter’s hands were on his face, pulling him in. And then their lips met. It was a firework, or waves crashing into each other or lightening and thunder or maybe it was just a normal kiss. But it felt like something for history to remember, at least to them.

Of course it still wasn’t perfect. The guitar was still awkwardly between them, so when they parted, Peter still had his hands on each side of Harley’s face and Harley himself was clutching his guitar as if it was a lifeline. And he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Man, if I knew that earlier I would’ve told you about the song weeks ago”, Harley beamed.

“Wait- you said you wrote that two days ago?”, Peter answered with furrowed brows.

“That might’ve been a lie to not seem desperate or obsessed? I think it’s been finished for like... two months or so.” The blush on Harley’s cheeks was adorable and Peter couldn’t do anything but laugh and kiss him again. This time Harley put the guitar down, so he could move closer to Peter, pulling him closer at the waist.

“I really liked the song by the way. No, that’s an understatement. I loved it.” Peter grinned happily. “What’s it named?”

“Sweet Emotion.”

“Ah, clever.”

Harley laughed and hit Peter’s shoulder softly. “Don’t be mean, I wrote a fucking song about you.”

“I’m not mean! I really appreciate it, honestly. It’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you. Especially because I had a crush on you forever now.”

“Really? I’m glad, honestly.”

“Just shut up, you’re making it more weird now.”

“What do you suggest we do to fix that?”

Peter just rolled his eyes and pulled Harley in for another kiss.

“Okay the album is officially launched!”, Tony announced and the bandmembers all squealed in excitement, even MJ grinned brightly.

“God, I feel like I’m gonna explode”, Peter sighed. “I doubt I’ll be able to sleep for the next week.”

“Oh please no, I don’t want to suffer through sleep deprivation! If you’re up, you’ll keep me up, too”, Harley commented before he thought about it.

“Why would he keep you- oh shit, you figured it out?”, Ned exclaimed.

“Fucking finally, I’m happy for you two”, MJ said, smiling at them.

Peter had immediately gone red and though Harley was a little embarrassed, he was too proud to hide it.

“Why are you happy for... oh my god you’re dating!” Tony apparently needed moment to realise what exactly happened and now he wore a mix of pride, happiness, concern and terror on his face.

“It’s only been a week, okay? It’s not that big of a deal”, Peter told embarrassed.

“Wow and you kept quiet for a whole week? I’m impressed”, MJ teased.

Peter Stuck his tongue out and that was it. Like that they accepted them and didn’t feel the need to talk about it much longer.

A month later their album was going off the charts. Five of their songs were in the Top 100 of the US for the whole month, two songs even in the Top 10 for two weeks and counting. Soon enough they were even invited to give interviews.

“Hi! I’m Kim Grate and today my guests are the member of the newcomer band ‘Hero’s Calling’! They have gathered a great amount of fans, especially in the last month since they released their new album ‘godlike’ that has been very popular! So, I’m glad to have you here guys, maybe introduce yourself shortly as it’s the first time you’re here?”, the woman started, smiling wider than should be humanly possible.

“I’m Ned, I’m the drummer and part-time pianist of the band”, Ned started.

“I’m MJ and I play the bass”, MJ continued.

“I’m Harley, the guitarist and sometimes singer.”

“And I’m Peter, the lead singer, because I cannot play an instrument well for my life”, Peter ended the introductions with a laugh, which everyone joined.

“You wouldn’t know, but he’s really terrible”, MJ agreed with a grin.

“Ah, don’t worry Peter, me neither, that’s why I’m a journalist”, Kim smiled sympathetically.

The first few questions were pretty standard but then the fatal question came.

“So, what’s it with you and romance everyone?”

Harley and he had already spoken about it and decided that they wouldn’t necessarily hide it under any circumstance, but they would also like to avoid coming out in an interview, because if they did it, they want it to be under their terms.

“So, as it is already public, I have a girlfriend and I love her very much. Her name is Betty and she is beautiful, if you see this right now, I love you”, Ned answered, winking into the camera at the end, making everyone laugh.

“That’s nice! And what about the others? Peter, I know that you and MJ...”

“Ah, yes”, Peter nodded along playfully. “MJ and I had a Highschool romance as most fans already now, but we’re all good and the new resltionship hasn’t destroyed the band so far so-“

“Oh new relationship? I assume it’s in the band, so are you two back together?”

Peter immediately stopped working. Fuck, he over shared.

“I don’t think that’s the point right now”, Harley intervened, as he noticed the distress his boyfriend and MJ showed at the question.

“Avoiding the question, I see”, Kim laughed, but did change the subject.

“So, I heard about the tour!”

“Yes!”, everyone cheered.

“We’re really excited. In two months we will start in New York, then tour around the country and end with another show in New York, as that is our origin and our home”, MJ explained, showing a thumbs up to the camera.

“Wonderful! We are all very excited, I’m sure.”

The rest of the interview went smoothly, but Peter never really recovered from the shock and nervousness.

Immediately after the interview was published, their whole social media’s was covered in theories of Peter and MJ being a couple again.

Peter apologised for what felt like a day, while MJ was merely annoyed, Harley found it immensely funny. He randomly started laughing again every few hours.

“Stop it already, Harley! I swear this would be easier if you were mad”, Peter grumbled when they all lay on the sofa in the Stark Tower and Harley was laughing again.

“Sorry, darling, this is just too funny. You not only managed to spill that you are in a relationship, you also managed to do it in a context that could only suggest it’s MJ. That’s just hilarious. Come on Ned, back me up!” Harley looked at Ned expectantly, who in turn answered with a laugh.

“Sorry, Peter, I gotta agree. It’s pretty funny.”

Peter grumbled something intelligible, but still gave in when Harley asked for a kiss.

The time for their first concert came soon enough and it felt crazy. This was the most fun they ever had, the first times they played were nothing more but gigs, this time it was a real concert.

“Hello New York!”, Peter shouted, as he ran on stage first. The crowd cheered loudly.

“My name is Peter and I am so so happy to see you all here at the start of our first official tour! So please give a great round of applause for our gorgeous drummer, the legend, Ned!” Again the crowd cheered loudly as Ned ran on stage, playing a very quick drummer solo.

“Thank you! Next up we have our wonderful guitarist and sometimes singer Harley!”

Harley entered the stage, also playing a quick solo for the crowd. Peter gave his best to not look at him with the biggest heart eyes.

“And last but not least obviously, the beautiful bass player MJ! And now that we’re complete I can finally say, we’re Hero’s Calling and I think you called for us New York! So let’s make some music, shall we?”

When the crowd was finally done cheering, they started playing their first song.

After about seven songs the crowd started to chant something. The band paused and Peter raised his microphone.

“What’s that?”, he asked grinning.

The crowd, now more clearly, shouted back “kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

“Kiss?”, Peter asked with a laugh. “Do you mean me?”

The crowd cheered approvingly.

“And who do you think I should kiss?”

The crowd screamed MJ’s name and Harley almost couldn’t hold back his laughter. Peter looked over to MJ.

“What do you say”, he asked into the microphone and MJ answered with a laugh. Harley and Peter had already decided for their relationship that they didn’t mind harmless kisses under friends. It happened often enough, and they both knew it was never serious. MJ then proceeded to act like she was pulling Peter in with a rope, closer and closer until there wasn’t even a meter between them. That’s when Harley saw his chance. He took the microphone of its stand.

“Hey MJ, I hate to interrupt y’all’s moment” he started and immediately the crowd booed at him. Harley laughed as he walked over to them. “But- hey everyone stop screaming, don’t be mean - _but_ that’s _my_ boyfriend you’re about to kiss and I’d rather do that myself.”

Before there was a reaction, Harley already pulled his boyfriend in to kiss him. Not a peck on the lips. A full-blown almost making out kind of kiss. The crowd went absolutely batshit. When they parted both grinned and Harley took off his electric guitar, then went to the back to pick up the acoustic guitar he had with him.

“Sorry everyone, for this song I gotta kick Peter from the main microphone place here, because I’ve been dying to share this song with you. I mean, y’all already know that the songs written by me are usually based on someone or something I personally know or experienced. I bet you would’ve figured out who this song is about if I showed it to you any time sooner. So please, feel blessed because this is the first time anyone besides the band hears the song. It’s called Sweet Emotion and, yes, it is about Peter, because fuck it, I love you!”

Harley beamed at Peter who stood in shock still on MJ’s side. This was the first time Harley said it and Peter also hadn’t known that Harley secretly showed Ned and MJ the song, so they could play it for him together.

The song was barely over, but Peter was already at Harley’s side, pulling him down into another kiss. “I love you, too”, he said, not even into the microphone. This was the most personal moment, even though they were watched by hundreds of eyes.

“Hey everyone, honestly I don’t care if you post photos or videos of us kissing and whatever, but I’d appreciate if you didn’t post the song. I want it to be special for this tour and when it’s over I’m gonna publish it and y’all can post every video you want that you have with it.”

The crowd was still cheering when MJ raised her mic.

“Hey Peter”, she said. “To be honest I never thought we’d make a great couple.”

Peter in turn acted all shocked and betrayed. “Now that’s hurtful”, he answered. “I might just cry now.”

“Ah wait I got something to wipe your tears with.” She walked over to where Harley and Peter were standing and reached into her pocket, but what she pulled out was in fact not a tissue, but a lesbian pride flag.

“Oh shit sorry”, she said. “That’s not yours, that’s mine.”

The fans screamed again, even Ned and Peter and Harley did. MJ draped hers around the shoulders, then reached into her other pocket.

“Don’t worry”, she said, while she pulled out another two flags out of her pocket. “I would never forget either of you.” For Peter there was the bi flag and of course the gay rainbow flag for Harley.

“Sorry, Ned. I don’t think I have a straight pride flag, like, at all.” MJ turned and laughed with Ned.

“Don’t worry, we’ve been knew that I’m just the ally.”

Harley again raised his mind to grab the attention.

“But to celebrate this, we are now going to play a song that I have personally been raised with and it might not fit into our usual style, but it’s perfect for this right now. We also did not plan to play this and the band currently doesn’t have a clue what I’m talking about, but I know that we practiced it for fun and we are capable of performing this. So here we go, playing ‘Born this way’ by the Queen Lady Gaga herself!”

“Oh my fucking god guys, Lady Gaga posted a video of us singing her song. And she titled it ‘they were born this way and they are absolutely on the right track, baby’. I think I can die happily now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All interactions are appreciated, kudos, comments etc!
> 
> I hope you all are safe and healthy in these times and i wish you the best of luck!
> 
> \- Saturning <3


End file.
